Les plans machiavéliques de Voldy
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Après le fiasco du Ministère, Voldemort concote de sombres plans pour enfin se débarasser de Dumbledore....


Titre : Les plans machiavéliques de Voldy

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à J.K. Rowling

Spoilers : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : T ?

Les plans machiavéliques de Voldy 

Dans son sombre repaire, au sein de la sombre forêt par une sombre nuit, le Seigneur Sombre nourrit de sombres pensées de domination du monde….Avais-je précisé qu'il était loin d'être une humeur joyeuse ?

En fait, il était plutôt d'une humeur sombre. C'était officiel, Lord Voldemort détestait Dumbledore. La totalité du monde magique était au courant de ce fait depuis des années mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir passé une sorte de degré supplémentaire dans l'animosité, basculant de « vieux cinglé gênant qui finira par claquer de vieillesse après une phase de gâtisme déjà bien entamée» à « si je ne luis fais pas la peau dans la semaine, c'est moi qui claquerais d'un anévrisme. ». Il l'exécrait, il l'abhorrait, il le maudissait, il le vouait aux gémonies, il l'abominait, il…Enfin, vous voyez l'idée générale.

Quel besoin avait il de débarquer pile à cet instant là dans le hall du Ministère, un instant de plus et Potter y passait.

Dumbledore devait mourir, expirer passer la baguette à gauche, clamser, trépasser, manger les mandragores par la racine, périr, succomber, disparaître et _surtout, surtout_, il devait le faire tout de suite !!

Ah, et si possible de mort violente.

Seulement il n'était pas le seul sorcier à avoir eu cette idée, à commencer par Grindenwald qui s'y était cassé les dents, alors comment ?

Solutions avec Mangemorts 

Pendant des années Voldemort s'était donné la peine d'entretenir une armée de fidèles, terribles et meurtriers serviteurs, ça n'était pas pour leur goût en matière de décoration (qui de toute façon se rapprochait de celle de l'Inquisition espagnole à sa grande époque).

L'adjectif fidèle était peut-être de trop puisque la quasi-totalité des fidèles en question l'avait renié avec la dernière énergie lors de sa chute. L'adjectif terrible était sans doute de trop aussi : Pettigrow a peur du noir, Malefoy se déplace avec un vanity de produits de beauté et il faut consoler MacNair avec des cookies à chaque fois qu'il s'ébrèche un ongle en affûtant sa hache.

Quant à l'adjectif meurtrier, il était _définitivement_ de trop aussi, les autorités sorcières ayant collé sur le dos des Mangmorts tous les crimes non résolus, de 20 ans avant leur fondation à 10 ans après. A ce qu'en savait Voldy, la moyenne de meurtres par Mangmorts se situait aux alentours de 0,015 pour cent, en comptant les crises cardiaques provoquées chez les accros de la mode par leur choix vestimentaire.

Bon, d'accord, c'était des incapables mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils se tournent les pouces.

Alors, auquel d'entre eux attribuer cette tâche ?

Cas N°1 : 

On confiait le bébé à Bellatrix. Elle était en effet la seule de tous les Mangemorts à avoir jamais fait preuve d'efficacité. Les autres ne savaient même pas comment ça s'écrivait et étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'eczéma.

_Problème _: Si est elle efficace, son niveau de subtilité est moins glorieux. Quand elle aura lardé de coups de couteaux un Gryffondor en hurlant « Crève, Sang de bourbe, crève… », il est possible que le vieux fou se méfie d'elle.

Cas N°2 : 

Pettigrow recevait de la mission. Après tout il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose.

_Problème _: Bien qu'il ait vécu trois ans dans le même dortoir que Harry Potter, un adolescent sans grand talent magique et dépourvu d'intelligence il s'était montré incapable de lui provoquer le moindre mal, pas même un ongle incarné…Alors, tuer le seul sorcier que Voldemort lui-même craingnait. Enfin, qu'il pourrait craindre, parce qu'il est évident qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui n'appréhendait les pouvoirs d'aucun rival potentiel.

Cas N°3 : 

Greyback s'y collait, après tout, si quelqu'un doit être sanguinaire dans cette équipe de dégénérés, la logique voudrait que cela soit lui. _Problème _: Est-ce que Dumbledore n'est pas un peu âgé pour se faire avoir par l'histoire des grandes dents, des grandes mains et du petit pot de beurre ?

Cas N°4 : 

Lucius Malefoy, évadé d'Azkaban par les bons soins d'Oncle Voldy, était chargé de faire crever le vieux cinglé. _Problème _: Non, mais on cherche des solutions sérieuses, là, alors les blagues, ça va bien deux minutes !

Solutions avec poisons 

Après tout, si le budget des Mangemorts comportait un poste pour les dépenses somptueuses que provoquait le laboratoire de Séverus Snape, il faut bien qu'il y ait un résultat. Et le masque pour les cheveux qu'il fournissait à Lucius ne compte pas.

Donc, dans toutes les infâmes mixtures qu'il concoctait, dans tous ces électuaires et ces thériaques dont la préparations empuantissait les sombres repaires où se terraient les légions noires entre deux raids, il devait bien y avoir un poison quelconque qui pourrait faire trépasser le vieux schnock.

Seulement, qu'il s'agisse d'un poison minéral, animal ou végétal, il fallait un moyen de lui administrer.

Si Voldemort et Snape étaient des Gryffondors, ils y iraient au culot :

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, je fais quelques potions expérimentales, vous pourriez boire ceci ? »

Mais ce ne sont que de vils serpents, comment donc ?

Cas N°1 : 

Dans les repas. Tout le monde déjeune dans la grande Salle et _Craccc _!!Le directeur s'effondre, foudroyé. S'il y a de la bave, c'est encore mieux. En plus, tous les Aurors se précipitaient pour gribouiller des silhouettes à la craie sur le sol comme les grands gosses qu'ils étaient et pendant qu'ils traumatisaient les élèves en leur demandant où ils étaient au moment des calendes grecques, les Mangemorts s'emparaient du Ministère ! _Problème _: Les elfes ne sont pas corruptibles, il était donc impossible d'empoisonner une seule assiette. Et si ce sont les provisions livrées au château que l'on arrosait d'arsenic, tous les élèves y passaient, chute de la démographie et il se retrouverait à gouverner un royaume de vieux croulants.

Cas N°2 : 

Dans les bonbons au citrons. Après tout, vu la quantité qu'il en ingurgitait avec la régularité d'un nuage de criquet se ruant sur le les champs de sorgho africains, le monde entier ne s'étonnerait pas si il s'étouffait sur l'un d'eux. Que la sucrerie soit truffée de suffisamment d'arsenic pour envoyer un troupeau entier d'éléphants hanter les plaines de l'au-delà ne serait jamais qu'un détail annexes. _Problème _: On prétendait que Fumseck n'était dans le bureau que pour servir de goûteur. Si l'oiseau s'enflammait, le vieux fou aurait des doutes, analyserait les bonbons, Séverus gagnerait une villégiature tous frais payés à Azakaban et quand Lord Voldemort voudrait des renseignements sur Poudlard, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller les chercher lui-même.

Solutions avec déguisements divers 

Nonobstant le fait que la dernière intrusion costumé de Voldemort à Poudlard, déguisé en turban pour l'occasion, ait été un échec si cuisant qu'il aurait pu alimenter une centrale thermique pendant 3 ans, l'idée de s'y mettre lui-même était quand même tentante.

Seulement, se déguiser, d'accord mais en quoi ?

Cas N°1 : 

Filius Flitwick. Un membre de l'équipe professorale reconnu et respecté. On lui tapait discrètement sur le crâne dans une ruelle sombre, et Voldemort prenait sa place pour approcher le directeur sans méfiance et lui passer le goût des sucreries. En plus, examiner Flitwick sous le nez pour vérifier son identité n'était possible qu'aux premières années, et encore ceux qui n'avaient pas bien mangé leur soupe plus jeunes, et c'est justement ceux-là qui le connaissaient le moins et ne risquaient pas de reconnaître un imposteur: voyez comme ce plan était diabolique et digne d'un Seigneur Noir. _Problème_ : Flitwick non plus n'avait pas mangé sa soupe. Se déplacer à genoux pour faire illusion en attendant l'occasion idéale ne ferait rien pour améliorer l'arthrose aux genoux de Voldemort (sorti d'un chaudron ou pas, on a l'âge de ses cartilages.)

Cas N°2 : 

Minerva McGonagall. Même réflexions que pour Flitwick, c'est quelqu'un qui était là depuis si longtemps qu'on ne s'interrogait plus sur sa présence, quelque soit l'heure et l'endroit, elle faisait partie des murs de Poudlard. _Problème_ : Voldemort avait toujours eu un doute sur ses relations exactes avec Dumby. Il voulait bien jouer à l'ami pour un temps mais se faire draguer par un vieillard libidineux, cela n'allait pas être possible. Il y a des limites à ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour la domination du monde.

Cas N°3 : 

Un élève peut-être ? Pas un première année, car le problème des genoux se poserait comme avec Flitwick mais peut-être un sixième année. . _Problème_ : Les adolescents sont pleins d'hormones jusqu'à ras bord et il est hors de question qu'un mage noir qui se respecte aille lécher la glotte d'une créature boutonneuse et gloussante juste pour parfaire sa couverture. Sans compter que sa méconnaissance des modes magiques modernes le ferait rapidement démasquer. A son époque, les jeunes sorciers considéraient comme un acte de rébellion de dénouer leur cravate. S'il était bien renseigné, Poudlard était maintenant le repaire d'une bande de jeunes blousons noirs qui refusaient de se laver les dents le soir, répondaient au professeur et _ne s'essuyaient pas les pieds sur les paillassons !! _Quand il serait au pouvoir, il vous remettrait tout cela d'équerre.

Voldemort, exaspéré, se jetta dans un fauteuil pour bouder un peu.

Rien à faire, il allait falloir en rester au plan avec le jeune Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la migraine rien qu'à imaginer le résultat.

Fin.


End file.
